hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Hillbrook Asylum.
The history of Hillbrook is vast and impressive. Here is what we know so far about it. History Pre-Hillbrook Asylum 1870: Isaiah Jackson forms a cult dedicated to Draghul, devourer of children. 1872: Mavis Faust Nomad is born. 1890: Burnham Weiss is born. 1897: Grandel Meyer is born. Direction under Dr. Hillbrook (1915-1927) 1915: Hillbrook Asylum opens under the guidance of Markway Hillbrook. The first patient, George Dicer is subsequently transferred there to receive treatment. 1925: George Dicer is released from Hillbrook Asylum. 1927: Markway Hillbrook and his wife are murdered by one of his patients and secret lovers, Nora Robbins who was able to escape the asylum and murder the couple from within their own house, before committing suicide. A funeral is put in place, which many people attend, including George Dicer. Peter Lorens takes Hillbrook's place as director of the asylum. Direction under Dr. Lorens (1927-49) 1927: Lorens becomes director at Hillbrook Asylum. He proceeds to implement more strict methods of treatments and detaining criminals. 1930-1950: Burnham Weiss is incarcerated in Hillbrook Asylum 1939: Eternia sends her cellmate into a comatose, forcing her to switch cells. 1945: Serial killer One-Eye Joe escapes from Hillbrook Asylum and murders Dr. Peter Lorens' family. Following this, Lorens kills Joe during his shock therapy session. 1945-1949: Lorens began his true reign of terror on the asylum, killing from twenty to forty inmates during their sessions. 1949: Lorens steps down as Hillbrook Asylum's director, giving place to Dr. Joshua Stone. Direction under Dr. Stone (1949-1974) 1949: Dr. Joshua Stone is appointed as the new director of the asylum. 1951: Joan Kessler and the Draghul cult begin kidnapping children and sacrificing them to Draghul. 1955: Joan Kessler is arrested at a gas station. Her cult committed a mass suicide in a nearby barn. Kessler did the same in Cell #216. She used her own blood to make indentations on the walls, before suffocating to death. 1958: Dr. Stone spent a night in Cell #216, which still remains unoccupied after his investigation. 1968: Alec Lasalle starts his crime wave. 1971: Eternia sends another cellmate into a coma. She is interviewed, where her interviewer asks her about her immortality. She whispers something to him, killing him. Nikolai Reznikov defects from the Soviet Union and immigrates to the United States. 1972: Alec Lasalle and his cult destroy a bank. 1974: September 9th: Terrible riots start, caused by the followers of patient #403 Alec Lasalle, with the desire to free their leader. This freed all of Hillbrook Asylum's patients. Lasalle and his cult were able to take control of the asylum and proceeded to kill 59 staff members, including the former director Joshua Stone. The police were called to help. September 13th: The police were able to stop the riots, resulting in the death of 104 inmates, including Alec Lasalle himself, and 35 of the armed forces. Proceeding this, media began looking into the past actions of Hillbrook Asylum, including the various murders committed by Peter Lorens. Nikolai Reznikov is placed in charge as Hillbrook's director. Direction under Dr. Nikolai Reznikov (1974-1998) 1980: Expansions come to Hillbrook, in order to increase the size of the building. Direction under Dr. Karen Stein (Unknown Time Period) Unknown date: Karen Stein dies under mysterious circumstances. Direction under Dr. Wickman (Unknown time) Unknown date: Dr. William Wickman is appointed as Hillbrook Asylum's director. Category:Articles that need to be updated